1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing a liquid ejection head to eject liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers are well known for a recording device that performs a recording operation while ejecting liquid. Such a recording device includes a liquid ejection head, and the liquid ejection head includes: a substrate for liquid ejection head provided with an energy generating element that generates energy to eject liquid; and a flow path member making up an ejection port or a part of a flow path for the liquid. The substrate for liquid ejection head is also provided with an electrode pad that transmits an electrical signal from another member to the substrate for liquid ejection head. A base of the substrate for liquid ejection head is provided with a supply port penetrating therethrough, the supply port supplying liquid to the energy generating element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-61665 discloses a method for forming a supply port at a substrate for liquid ejection head. Specifically, in the disclosed method, a substrate with an alkali-resistant protective film provided on its rear face is prepared, and a flow path member is formed on the substrate. Subsequently a laser pattern is formed so as to penetrate through the protective film and engrave a certain depth of a base of the substrate, and then the base is etched with alkaline liquid via the pattern.